


Love

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Clint isn't home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for L week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

Clint hit the play button on the camcorder, he couldn’t count the number of times he’d watched the video. It just made him feel... warm, and in the right place.

The small screen in Clint’s hands showed Bumble jumping up from where he was sleeping in front of the sink. The camera didn’t pick up the sound that alerted the dog, or the one that made the tail wag fervently.

Phil’s voice rang through the recording, clearly. _Well, hello there. Hello there. Yes, I see you Mister Bumble. Were you a good boy? Were you?_ He walked into view and placed his briefcase on the island before petting vigorously at the dog. _Did you miss me? Was Papa gone a whole week?_

Bumble barked. He danced too, turning little excited circles, jumping to put his paws on Phil’s thighs, but too unsteady in his excitement to do anything but land and dance some more.

Phil sat on the floor, Bumble bounced into his lap. The two of them happy to see each other. Stress easing away, contentment taking over. _Did Daddy leave the camera on again?_

Clint felt arms wrap around him from behind. “You’re a sap.” Phil chuckled.

“Yep.”


End file.
